Full Circle
by topleka
Summary: Thousands of years ago, Yami saved the world. Yami was reincarnated in Yugi, and saved the world again. Now the time has come for Yami to return and save the world yet again...in the body of a girl?
1. Prologue

Full Circle 

Yu-gi-oh! doesn't belong to me. There. It's a disclaimer.

Thosands of years ago a great power threatened to destroy the entire world. A great evil that took the form of monsters. The Ancient Egyptains learned how to harness this power, and created a game called Duel Monsters. When an evil sorceror tried to use the power of Duel Monsters to take over the world, a brave phaoroh named Yami stopped him and imprisioned the power in what are known as the "Millenium Items". Many years later, that same power once again threatened to destroy the world. Yami was reborn in the Millenium Puzzle. His host body was a young boy named Yugi. Together, Yami and Yugi saved the world from darkness. That same darkness now threatens the world again, and Yami is once agained summoned to save the world.

"Caira! Wait up!" Ramse Moto called as he raced down the street after his twin sister.  
Caira laughed and called over her shoulder, "Why don't you hurry up, Ramse? Dad's going to be home today and I want to see him as soon as possible!"  
"Caira! Look out!" Ramse yelled, as Caira ran straight into a young man.  
Caira stood quicky. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed. She peered down at him. "Are you okay?"  
"Watch where you're going!" he yelled at her as he stood up. Caira gasped. It was Hiro Kaiba, the current owner of KaibaCorp.  
"I said I was sorry," Caira stammered.  
Hiro paid no attention to her as he examined a dirt stain on his school uniform. "Look at this," he muttered to himself. "Why do I bother?"  
Caira tried to brush some of the dirt off, but only succeeded in rubbing it in. "If you come to my house, I can wash this for you," she said.  
"I don't have time for you!" Hiro snapped.  
"Hey, be nice," Ramse said. He had finally caught up with his sister, and he now stood in front of her. "She apoligized, and she offered to help. What more do you want?" Hiro didn't respond. Instead, he turned abruptly and walked away. Ramse turned towards his sister. "It's okay, Caira. Let's go home and see dad. He said he was bringing home a really rare card." Ramse and Caira walked away, neither of them noticing that Hiro had turned around at the mention of a rare card.  
"Can it be?" he thought to himself. "I must know."

"Dad! We're home!" Ramse called as he entered the house.  
Their dad, gone for three months on a hunt for artifacts for the Domino Museum, appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Ramse! Caira!" he exclaimed. "I didn't expect you home so soon."  
Ramse and Caira ran to their father, and threw their arms around him. "It's so good to be home," he said.  
"What did you find?" asked Caira. She turned to face the packages that littered the floor of their father's bedroom.  
He laughed. "Plenty of great artifacts for the museum. Most of them are being shipped in next week," he said, "but some of them were so delicate I had to carry them over myself," he added, indicating the heavily padded packages. He smiled. "I did find some special things for you, though."  
Their father went back into the kitchen and brought out a bag. "These are Egyptian artifacts, but they won't be displayed in the museum because many scientists doubt their authenticity." He glanced up. "Do you kids want to change into something more comfortable?" he asked, noticing that they both still wore their school uniforms.  
Ramse shook his head. "It's okay dad," he said.  
"We want to see what you got us," Caira added.  
"Okay then," he said, opening the bag.  
"Wow!" Caira gasped. "Are they made out of gold?"  
Their father nodded. He reached in and pulled out a necklace. "This is for you, Caira. An Egyptian necklace. There's a myth that it allows the wearer to see the past...and the future."  
Caira held the necklace up to the light. "It's so beautiful!" She turned to Ramse. "What did you get?"  
Ramse held the bag in his hand. "I got a...puzzle, I think."  
"That's what it is, all right," their father said. "It's a puzzle for you to put together."  
"Look at that!" Caira said, pointing to one of the pieces. "It's the same symbol as the one on my necklace."  
Ramse turned to his dad. "Is there a myth about this puzzle?" he asked.  
Their father shook his head. "Not that I know of. But you should have fun putting it together." He glanced at his watch. "Oh dear. I was supposed to be at the museum ten minutes ago." He turned and bolted out the door.

Okay everyone. This is the prologue to 'Full Circle'. Hopefully is whets your appetite. Please let me know if this sounds interesting at all.


	2. Chapter 1: It's Time to Duel

Full Circle 

Yu-gi-oh! doesn't belong to me. There. It's a disclaimer.

"Finally!" Ramse said, "I finished my homework!"  
Caira looked up in mild disinterest. "I finished mine two hours ago. What took you so long?"  
"I couldn't stop thinking about the puzzle," Ramse said. "I can't wait to see what it looks like when it's done!"  
He reached for the bag and emptied out the pieces on the table. "Okay..." he mused, "this goes here, and this attatches. No, it doesn't. So what does?"  
Caira sat across the table from her brother, watching him attempt to put together the puzzle. She fiddled with her necklace, boredly. Ramse was getting nowhere fast. Scratch that. He was getting nowhere very slowly. She reached across the table and grabbed two pieces, snapping them together expertly. "Here, Ramse. That should help."  
He glanced up. "Thanks, sis." He stared at the golden pieces scattered across the table and sighed. "I can't do this. You do it."  
Caira grinned. "No problem." She found another piece and fitted it to the first two. "Hmm, now what would fit into this pattern?" she thought aloud.  
Ramse stared at her for a few seconds before asking, "Caira? Can I see that necklace?"  
Caira removed it from around her neck. "Sure. It was kinda uncomfortable, anyway."   
Ramse fiddled around with the necklace, before fastening it around his waist. "It looks pretty good as a belt," he thought to himself. He watched his sister as she worked away at the puzzle. "Hah, you always were good with pizzles, sis," he said. No matter how hard he tried, she would always beat him whenever they played Dungeon Dice Monsters. Both Ramse and Caira had been playing games since they were able to hold a card and die. Their father had seen to that. He was proud that their great great grandfather, Yugi Moto, was still known as the King of Games. The two kids had inherited Yugi's fighting spirit, and love for the game. Ramse was a talented Duel Monster player, and he had already won many tournaments. His sister was good too, but not as good as him. Dungeon Dice Monsters was completely different. Caira had a knack for fitting the pathways just so, and she planned her routes perfectly. She had won just as many Dungeon Dice Monsters tournaments as he had Duel Monsters tournaments. The two of them were a great team. Ramse was shaken from his thoughts by Caira's loud exclaimation.  
"Done!" she proclaimed. She held up the puzzle. It was shaped like a pyramid, and had a circle near the top.  
"What's that circle thingy for?" Ramse asked, pointing to the loop of gold.  
Caira shrugged. "Probably so you can put a cord through it and wear it around your neck."   
Ramse shook his head. "You do it. I want your necklace."  
"But it's mine," Caira protested. "Dad gave it to me."  
"True," Ramse conceeded, "but it looks better on me. Besides, you put together the puzzle, so it should belong to you."  
"If you say so," Caira said. "But--" she was cut short by a furious pounding at the door.  
Ramse ran to the door and opened it. There stood Hiro.  
"Is your father home?" he asked.  
Ramse shook his head. "No. Why?"  
"I had hoped to see the rare card that he brought with him," Hiro replied.  
"How do you know he brought a rare card?" Caira asked, joining her brother at the door.  
Hira smirked. "I heard your brother here, tell you." He glanced at Ramse's new belt. "That's an interesting belt. Is it an Egyptian design?"  
"Supposedly," came a voice from behind Hiro. There stood Mr. Moto. "Hiro Kaiba, to what do I owe the honor of having you visit my house?" he asked.  
"Skip all that, old man," Hiro replied. "I want to see your rare card."  
Mr. Moto was surprised. "My rare card?" He stopped to think. "Oh, you mean the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
Hiro sighed impatiently. "No, Mr. Moto. Everyone knows that the Moto family owns the fourth Blue Eyes, and that it's now a useless card since it's been torn in two."  
Mr. Moto shook his head. "But it hasn't."  
"What!" Caira and Ramse exclaimed.  
"Here, I'll show you," their father said. He opened a small package that had been sitting on the table and pulled out a Blue Eyes White Dragon in perfect condition.  
"It can't be!" Hiro cried. "It must be a fake!"  
"Not at all," Mr. Moto chuckled. "I had it restored. Thanks to some recent technology, it's been put back in mint condition. It can even be used in actual duels once again." He handed the card to Ramse. "And my son will be using it."  
Hiro turned to Ramse. "So kid, what'll it take for you to give that card to me?" Ramse held the card tight.  
"You can't have it. You already have three, why do you want another one?"  
"I need to complete my collection," Hiro said angrily. "I'll pay you three million dollars for that card!"  
Ramse was angry. "You think you can just buy this from me? It's been in my family for five generations, and it's a gift from my dad. Besides, it belongs in the hand of a master duelist."  
Hiro's voice rose in anger. "You brat! Just because you're the descendant of the King of Games doesn't mean you're some great player. And you may have won a few competitions, but that doesn't make you a master duelist. It's time to duel! Right here, and right now, with the Blue Eyes White Dragon as the prize. If I win, then you'll hand over the Blue Eyes."  
Ramse's eyes lit up. "Fine then! We're going to the nearest arena to duel. Then I'll show you how good I am!"  
Hiro laughed. "I never said I was going to duel you."  
"What?" Ramse was confused. "What are you talking about?"  
"I challenge your sister, Caira."  
"WHAT!?" Caira cried. "I can't duel as well as Ramse can!"  
"I know," Hiro replied, calmly. "You aren't good enough to defeat me."  
Caira bristled up. "Say what? Just because I'm not as good as my brother doesn't mean I can't beat you. I accept your challenge!"  
"Now sis," Ramse said nervously, "you have to calm down."  
"Calm down?" Caira yelled. "He just challenged me. And a challenge to me is challenge to both of us!"  
"You're right," Ramse said, turning to face Hiro. "My sister and I won't loose to you, Hiro Kaiba."

The arena hummed to life, as Caira and Hiro took their respective places to duel. On the side, Ramse and Mr. Moto stood, watching silently. "You can do it, sis." Ramse thought. "Hiro may be a good duelist, but you can beat him."  
Hiro smiled at the nervous girl who faced him. "Just to make this interesting," he said, "we'll make it a speed duel. Each of us will start out with 1000 life points."  
"1000!" Caira exclaimed. "One or two hits, and you could loose!"  
Hiro shrugged, "I guess that's the risk I'll have to take. Now let's get this over with so I can take my new card home."  
Caira nodded. "Fine then. It's time to duel!" The puzzle around her neck began to glow. "Wha--?" she cried, as the golden pyramid rose into the air.  
"Let me duel..." a voice whispered. The world around her became dark, and she could see nothing but a tiny pinpoint of light ahead. "I will duel..."  
"Who are you?" Caira asked. The light came closer to her.  
"I am Yami. I am you. We will duel."  
Caira watched the light move in closer until it surrounded her. "We will duel," she repeated. "Yami..."  
"What's happening?" Hiro asked. He stared in surprise and fear as Caira's body lit up. The glowing body grew, and soon began to flicker into reality to reveal...someone else.  
The new person looked up, dark purple eyes penetrating deep into Hiro. "Hiro Kaiba. Now it's time to--GAH! What am I doing in a dress?!"

Chapter 1 is up! Did it take you by surprise? Yes everyone, this is a humor fic. There were a few questions about the prologue. Firstly, the name is spelled 'Moto'. I'm using the American spelling just so nothing gets confusing. Second, the father of Ramse and Caira is not Yugi. Yugi is their great great great grandfather. And does Yami have his memory? We'll have to see, now won't we? There is plenty more to come.


	3. Chapter 2: The Duel Underway

Full Circle 

Yu-gi-oh! doesn't belong to me. There. It's a disclaimer.

"Umm, sis are you okay?" Ramse asked. His sister seemed to be having...issues. On the dueling platform, Caira was saying something about being in a dress?  
Across the arena, Hiro Kaiba stared in confusion. What was that girl doing?

Caira was confused. So her Puzzle lit up, and she had heard a voice. It was someone offering to duel with her. "Excuse me, Yami," she said to the strange person inside her puzzle. "I thought you said we would duel together."  
The voice replied, "Ah, yes. I just didn't realize you were a girl."  
"What's so bad about that?"  
"I'm not a girl."  
"Well yes, I figured that much out. Is that what you meant about that dress statement?"  
"Yes," the voice replied, sounding somewhat embarassed. "Normally I come out and fight during a duel, but maybe I'll just stay in here and give you some hints."  
Caira shrugged. "Okay, mister, whatever you say." Caira drew her hand of cards, and turned to face Hiro. "Let's duel!"  
Hiro smiled. "Finally," he said. He glanced at his hand, and was surprised to find that he had already drawn a Blue Eyes White Dragon. "I need a sacrifice," he thought. "Ah!" He drew two cards from his hand. "I sacrifice Feral Imp to play this monster in attack mode."  
Caira looked at her cards carefully. Hiro had already played a strong card, but he had not yet revealed what it was. "Any suggestions, Yami?"

Ramse watched his sister carefully. She was spending more time that usual in choosing her cards. That made sense. Whatever Hiro had planned, it was probably...the necklace that he wore as a belt began to glow. "What is this?" he wondered. "Hiro just played...a Blue Eyes?" The light from the necklace died down. "That was strange," he thought. "I wonder what happened. For a moment, I thought I saw Hiro's Blue Eyes attacking. But that's not possible, is it?"

"I sacrifice this monster to play Dark Magician Girl in attack mode! I also lay one card face down," Caira stated. She played the cards onto the field.  
Hiro smiled. "I reveal my monster. Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack Dark Magician Girl!"

"Wha--!?" Ramse exclaimed. "He did have a Blue Eyes! Now Caira's done for." His necklace began to glow again. "No...she's going to win?"

"I reveal my face down card," Caira said, flipping the card over. "Dragon Capture Jar!" The jar materialized onto the field and caught the attacking Blue Eyes in its vortex. "Now Dark Magician Girl. Attack his life points directly!" The Dark Magician Girl leapt into action, and destroyed all of Hiro's 1000 life points. "This duel is over, and I'm the winner!" Caira said. "The final Blue Eyes White Dragon stays with the Moto family."

"You did it, sis!" Ramse yelled, running to the platform where his sister stood. "I knew it! I saw that you would win!" He stopped short. Had he really seen it? He looked down at his belt. The eye gleamed, and he touched it, hesitantly. Nothing happened. Maybe he had just made it up. That's all, there was nothing to it.

As Caira stepped down from the platform, she whispered "Thanks, Yami. I wouldn't have laid that Capture Jar in the first turn, but you knew he would use a dragon. How?"  
From inside her, she heard the reply. "It wasn't me. It was the heart of the cards, and the power of family between you and your brother."  
Caira grinned. "Yeah, whatever."

And another chapter down. Yami decided he wouldn't fully materialize, but he came out anyway. Heh...I know some of the Duel Monsters rules were broken in this game (sacrafice numbers, etc.), but just accept it. They break the rules all the time in the anime.


	4. Chapter 3: Enter the Bishonen

Full Circle 

Yu-gi-oh! doesn't belong to me. There. It's a disclaimer.

Ramse was strangely quiet. "Are you okay, bro?" Caira asked. The two of them were alone in their house once again. Their father had left for a lecture an hour ago, and he was not expected home until late. Ever since his latest dig, he had been travelling across the country giving lectures and talking about the latest finds. He had finally arrived home yesterday, and he was already required to give even more lectures. The tablets with carvings of duel monsters were of particular importance, and professors from around the country flocked to the Domino Musuem to see the rare finds.  
Ramse looked up at his sister. "Uh...yeah, I'm fine..."  
Caira looked at him quizically, "Are you sure? You've been acting weird ever since I had that duel with Hiro Kaiba."  
"I just..." Ramse paused. "Caira, this is going to sound crazy, but I think this necklace really does allow you to see into the future."  
"Are you serious?" she asked. "That can't be possible, can it?"  
"I thought it was just a legend," Ramse said, "but in your duel, I saw that Hiro would play a Blue Eyes, and I saw that you would win before it even happened. It's crazy."  
Caira nodded, "I believe you. During the duel, I heard a voice coming from the puzzle. He said his name was Yami, and he told me what cards to play. I haven't heard from him since, so I thought that it was all in my head. But if your belt is magic, then this puzzle could be too."  
Ramse began to reply, but he was cut short by the doorbell. "That better not be Hiro again," he groaned as he walked towards the door. He opened it to reveal a boy in his teens. The boy's dark purple hair fell gently around his shoulders, and his quiet grey eyes seemed to radiate happiness and sadness all at once.  
Caira ran up to the door and stopped. "What a cutie!" she screamed in her mind.  
"Who?" came a voice from the puzzle around her neck.  
"HIM!" she screamed back. "Hey, wait, you really are real, Yami!"  
"Can I help you?" Ramse asked politely.  
The boy shook his head. "No, I'm just here to say hi. My name is Taka Bakura, and I just moved in next door."  
"Taka..." Caira sighed in her mind. "What a sweet name."  
"Bakura..." Yami said. "That name rings a bell but I can't remember where it's from. Ah, whatever. It's not that important anyway."  
"Oh, but Bakura is so important..." Caira replied.  
"Are you feeling well, Caira?" Yami asked. "I am unfamiliar with this strange mentality that you radiate."  
"Wha-?" Caira blushed. "Well I, um...ah..."  
Taka glanced around nervously. His gaze fell on the Millenium Puzzle.  
Caira gulped. "Yami...he's looking at me, what do I do," she screamed in her mind.  
"This is a unique item," Taka said, stepping towards Caira. He lifted the Puzzle gently in his hands, and his grey eyes flashed a dark black as he stared intently at the puzzle.  
Ramse put his hand on Taka's, "Please, don't get so close to my sister," he said firmly.  
Taka gasped and dropped the puzzle. "No! No, I'm sorry," he said, backing away quickly. "Um...it was nice meeting you." He turned abruptly and ran out the door.  
Caira turned on her brother. "Ramse, what was that for?" she asked.  
"Caira, I don't like the way he was looking at you," Ramse replied calmly. "And the Necklace warned me that Taka was up to no good." He shut the door, "Caira, I love you. You're my sister. I don't want you to get hurt."  
"He's right, Caira," came the voice from her Puzzle. "For some reason, Taka Bakura doesn't seem safe."

Author's notes: Bakuraaaaaaaa!!! That is all I have to say.


End file.
